I Will Fly Again
by prodigal77
Summary: What if Raiha had another motive fer rescuing Fuuko?


A/N: This doesn't follow the Recca no honoo/Flame of Recca storyline, but it still does follow the same plot. This is based on the scene when Raiha rescues Fuuko from the water pit, except told differently and more dramatically. What would happen if Fuuko DID bring the fuujin? What would happen if Raiha had another motive for rescuing her? Now let the sappy romantic scenes and bad descriptions begin!*  
  
I Will Fly Again  
  
"Dear lord in heaven, NO!" Fuuko Kirisawa screamed mentally in despair, as she was stuck in her last few moments of her life. The water was nearly reaching the top.   
She had already tried breaking through with her fuujin. That didn't work, the seal was somehow invulnerable to madougu.  
"Of all the lousy times for Domon to be unconsious..." She muttered, glancing at her now unmoving teammate bobbing helplessly in the water.  
The water levels grew higher.  
"Oh no..." She thought, as the ceiling neared closer and closer.  
"Dear lord...no..."   
Those were her last few thoughts before she was enveloped in watery darkness.  
"Am I in Heaven already?" She thought, as she saw a blinding light appear from the surface.  
  
Groggily, Fuuko liften her eyes.  
"Dear God, it feels like my entire body's been turned to molten steel..."She commentated, as she slowly rose her eyes to it's full potential.  
"What the-" Fuuko screamed mentally, desperately trying to piece together the puzzle.  
The last thing she remembred was her and Domon in the water pit, and then...  
"I see you're awake. That's good." An unfamiliar voice greeted her.  
"Wha..." She began, too tired to move. But then a face came into vision.  
It took a while for her tired eyes to focus on his face.  
Dark hair, a misture od a strange dark purple and black, a smiling mouth, and warm eyes.   
Though there was something akward, unwelcoming about those eyes.   
Still, she did as he was told. She lay still.  
"What are you doing, Kirisawa? This maniac's kidnapped you and put you in a bed in the middle of who-knows-where!" Her instincts screeched at the top of her cerebellum's lungs.  
"Hold it! What do you think you're doing? Where am I? And more importantly, who are you?!" She demanded, as she thrust herself forwards as if she was ready to vomit.  
"Why, I'm your sweet prince. And I saved you." He replied warmly, smiling.  
It was something about that smile that made Fuuko resist to her animal instincts.   
Lucky him, whover this 'him' was.  
Blushing slightly, Fuuko still let her face remain angry.  
"I mean it, bub. Answer now before I whip you behind with a wind." The purple, or rather light purple of dark fuchsia hair-colored girl retorted.  
"My name is Raiha, Ms. Fuuko." He replied politely.  
"Where am I? And how do you know my name?"   
"You are in my home, and I've observed you in the Uraboutosoujin."  
"Where is 'your home'?"  
"About three hours from the hotel you are currently staying in."  
"I need to get back to the tournament. Take me there."   
"You are in no condition to go, and the Uraboutosoujin's been postponed."  
"Why?"  
"After you left, the girl Menou accidentally lost control of her emotions and destroyed the dome. They are currently rebuilding it."  
"Who's Menou and howcome-"  
Unimportant." Raiha cut off, as he pushed her gently back down on the bed.  
"Domon! Oh my god, where's Domon?!" Fuuko exclaimed hysterically, suddently bolting up again.  
"Domon? Oh, you mean the gorilla boy. I sent him back, he wasn't as critically injured as you were, so I figured he could stand to go back." Raiha said assuringly.  
"Now please stop resisting me, and rest! You're really quite all right..." He assured once more, as he smiled that hypnotizing little smile he had.  
"This guy...he seems...ok..." She thought for an instant, but then her instinct reminded her of who she was and what she should feel.  
But it was okay to disobey the rules just once, right?  
  
Raiha was an ex-Uruha, according to him. He'd resigned and was in hiding from the assassin group. The price of betraying Uruha was death, affectionately by the Uruha Ma.   
In the following days, under Raiha's expert care, Fuuko recovered quite quickly, but would always reject for Raiha to help her to walk, run, eat, etc.  
Over the next few days, Raiha showed Fuuko a few things.  
And so did she.  
  
"Have you ever tasted champagne?" Raiha queried sweetly, bubbling with a funny feeling, a mood that always made Fuuko smile, if her animalistic instincts were not raging wildly inside her.  
"No, I don't drink. Except for saki." She replied solemnly, still observing her "captor's " habitat. It proved to be quite unsuccessful. He was a very mysterious man, but then again, that was how she liked her men.  
"Champagne's a western drink, sort of fuzzy and bubbly." He informed her, pouring her a glass, and set the bottle down on the counter.  
"Try it." He offered, pushing the glass firmly into her palm.  
Slowly, she sipped it.  
"So?" He asked, smiling.  
"It's good."  
  
"Fuuko?" Raiha asked one night when she was out on the balcony overlooking his apartment.  
"Yes, Raiha?" She replied warmly, displaying her newly-gained sense of maturity.  
"Can I ask you a...stupid question?" He asked bashfully.  
"Raiha, no question is stupid. Only the answers are."  
"Oh. Well then, what is love?"  
Fuuko turned to smile at the taller handsome fellow.  
"Love is when you feel strongly for a person in the sense that you want to be with them all the time and protect them. Everything, or most things about that person make you smile, and it makes you happy just to be with them. That's love."  
"I see. D'you think it's stupid for me to be asking this, Fuuko-chan?"  
"No, I think that it's normal. No-one understands what love really is, but it doesn't really matter."  
"You come pretty close." He commentated warmly.  
Both smiled.  
  
"When your Fuujin proves no use against an opponent, it's best to first provoke them." He replied, gesturing a throw of the gimlet.  
"I see."  
"It's really better to not rely on your fuujin too much, the future opponents will most likely adapt to your fighting skills."  
"Oh." Replied Fuuko, blushing at her stupidity.  
"Raiha smiled brightly.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder..." Fuuko thought innocently, filing through the numerous clothes Riaha had placed for her in the closet adjacent to her bed.  
"What would Raiha think if I wore this kimono?" She smiled, as she took out a pink kimono with sakura blossom patterns and a dark purple strap.  
"What will he think?"  
  
She headed out to the dining room, and saw Raiha placing the dishes on the table.  
"Raiha?" Fuuko asked him, no longer unsure of who he was.  
"Yes, Fuuko?" He answered sweetly as he turned to face her, and let his jaw drop.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, giggling.  
"Just fine..." He answered, still obviously awed by her incredible beauty.  
"Hm. Thank you for you kindness, Raiha-san." She replied, sitting down.  
"When will I be able to return to my friends?"  
"The day after tomorrow would probably be best." He replied, still staring.  
"Ok." She replied, as they sat down to dinner.  
The telephone rang.  
"Gomen, Fuuko-sama. I will just be a minute." He replied, as he answered the phone.  
"Moshi moshi? Oh. Hold on a minute, I will transfer the phone line to my study." He spoke into the phone.  
Raiha ran out so quickly that he didn't realise his fatal mistake of forgetting to fasten the phone on the receiver.  
"Raiha! You left the-" Fuuko yelled, watching him slide out of the door, but then heard an all-too familiar voice on the line.  
"Raiha, why haven't you killed her yet?"  
At this, Fuuko picked up the phone.  
"Gomen, Master Kurei! I must take time for this mission."  
"Nonsense! You're just attracted to her, you insubordunate cur!"  
"No, I did what you wanted! I replaced one of her four crystals of fuujin with the madougu neutralizer! The key to unlock ing the neutralizer is set in sequence in which she has to touch the four crystals in a certain order, and each time she gets it wrong, the sequence changes. She won't be able to use her fuujin or escape! Give me some extra time to do this job! Please!"  
"It wasn't like that when you did it with other people who betrayed the Kouran company. Why is this so different?  
At this, Fuuko was in total terror.  
"NO!" She screamed, and ran out, leaving the phone dangling.  
"Raiha? Raiha, who was that? Is there someone there?"  
Raiha didn't answer.  
  
"Fuuko! Wait! I can explain!"  
"You don't have to!" She retorted fiercely, scolding herself harshly.  
"How could you do this, Kirisawa? You've led yourself and probably even Hokage into a trap! How can you have been so stupid?"  
However, Fuuko pushed the thoughts away. All that mattered now was getting out.  
And fast.  
  
Having no real knowledge or experiece with the environment she was in, she searched randomly for an exit. She came to a window, and after knocking over some of the furniture to divert Raiha from reaching her, she looked outside.  
She was about 32 stories high.  
In a moment of dsperation, she broke the window and looked upwards. The roof was only a floor up, and the stairway was located here somewhere. She was near the end of the hallway, so it had to be here somewhere.  
"Fuuko!!!" His voice shouted in the distance, as she flew off.  
  
Finally, the stairway came to an end. There was a maroon-coloured door at the end, and she flung it open. It was now raining heavily and there was nowhere to go. No elevator shaft, no alternative stairway, not even a clothesline.  
The door behind her slammed shut.  
"Fuuko, I can explain. Please, give me a chance..." Raiha pleaded, his hair soaking wet and slapped on to the shoulder part of his costuem.  
Fuuko turned to face him.  
"Be careful, maker. The animal cornered is the most dangerous." She replied, standing her ground.  
"Fuuko, I can explain. Please let me."  
"Let you what? Lie to make me feel comfort in your pathetic embrace whilst you kill me? I think not, butcher."  
"I never meant for you to end up like that!"  
"Then what were you going to do?"  
"I was going to pretend to have killed yo! And I would have let you live!"  
"And offer me to Kurei, you lying bastard? I don't think so!" She screamed, forcing him back.  
"What d'you think you can do? The fuujin's power is locked in a code! I know the code, I can help you!"  
"I'd rather kiss Kurei."  
"My mind is like yours, Fuuko! My psychic device is your counterpart! We are like two peas in a pod!"  
"Of all the lies you've told me, that is the most cruelest, Raiha."  
"If I were the swine you think I was, Kirisawa, Id've handed you over to Kurei from the start!"  
"You've just delayed the inevitable."  
"I can protect you!"  
"Are you blind? Do you take me for some kind of retarded bimbo? You'll just lie to me again!"  
"All you learn from me will be told to Kurei, who will then use it to destroy Hokage, and Recca!!!" She yelled so fiercely, Raiha literally flew back from shock.  
"And to think, I wore this...this piece of trash to impress you! I unburdened my heart, to a person who could not care less!"  
"Fuuko, you're wrong! I love-"  
"NOTHING!!!" She shrieked, as she threw him back to the door with a might punch.  
After massaging his cheek softly, Raiha looked up at his superior.  
"Feel better?"  
"No less hurt, no less angry."  
"You live with your poor pathetic master, living a life of hippocricy-one which you can feel good about slaughtering all those innocent people, for deceiving so many people. So terrified of living life itself. "  
"Your master is a true reflection of its creator," she continued." Cold, cruel, sterile and ultimately a deception. A person which the master of lies can fel safe and secure." She spat, as the truth cut Raiha to the bone.   
"You're wrong..." He began, as he got up. "I'm not like that!"  
"Lie to me if you must. But you'll just be lying to yourself."  
"I cared for you, Fuuko! I still do!"  
"You asked for my trust, Raiha. Yet you give nothing in return. What hopes, dreams or fears have you given me? Even if I accept your words, and allow you access to my feelings, what will I do when you betray them?"  
"I won't!"  
"To be loyal, you must believe. You cannot believe because you are afraid of love."  
"You've got no right to judge!"  
"Then prove me wrong. We are like two peas in a pod, Raiha. I see in you a 'me' that might have been. I choose to walk another road." She replied emotionlessly, as she faced him with stone-cold eyes.  
"My feet-nor my heart- may never leave the ground...but someday, I Will Fly Again!"  
  
~* Owari *~  



End file.
